


【蟲奇異30日 Day 3】My Echo

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 魔法遵循著某種未知法則。即使深諳其中者如同至尊法師，Stephen也難免會有因意外反倒被自身咒語牽制的一刻。※蟲奇異30日：第3天※總之就是個不知所以然的腦洞wwww※BGM ：Jason Walker ---  Echohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIeQbXukmBw





	【蟲奇異30日 Day 3】My Echo

魔法遵循著某種未知法則。

即使深諳其中者如同至尊法師，Stephen也難免會有因意外反倒被自身咒語牽制的一刻，而每回那總像是隨意纏繞成一團毛線球的謎題，想好好梳理線頭總是格外困難。

「果然是二流法師，竟然會中了自己的魔咒。」黑髮男人站於高處俯瞰，口中嘲諷意味濃厚。

〈是『博士』。難不成還得我提醒你上回究竟是誰被自家兄弟扛來至聖所，僅是因為一個小小的魔法失控？〉潦草而優雅的字體輕易在白紙上滑行湧現，原來仍在男子手中的紙張緩緩飄向黑髮男人的眼前，順道狠狠地在對方白皙的臉龐搧下一個響亮的聲響，參雜的則是幾句不可置信的細語怒罵。

Stephen半睜單邊眼眸，鄙視自眼尾餘光流露而出，略微滿意的嘴角上揚。他的雙手摀著耳，或許相較於耳畔的喳喳低語，那高上幾個八度的嗓音卻更為令他煩悶。

「男士們，你們可以稍微冷靜點嗎？」微微皺眉，Wanda為兩人的幼稚行為無奈搖頭。「博士，你可以再開口說一次話嗎？」

「博士，你可以再開口說一次話嗎？」Stephen搖了搖頭張著嘴，指尖朝向喉部。

再次重述的話語而非回應。

這一切其實皆始於一個極度微小而不起眼的咒語。

或許他真的太過有自信了，以至於在一如往常將雖橫行街頭但平凡大眾卻無所見的怪物們送回原來次元時，即使受到法力反彈那時也沒多想，畢竟難免被攻擊波及也再自然不過的小事了。直至他意識到連正常對話都有困難時，似乎也有些太遲了。若不是真沒辦法，他根本也不需尋求復仇者的幫忙。

或許他當下真該好好檢查身上是否有任何異樣？

Stephen為自己的疏失感到些許懊惱。

小問題總釀成大禍，對吧？

「這樣可能會好一點，但似乎還是無法完全消除殘餘的魔力。」幽幽微光竄出指尖，暗紅星火化作細絲溜進氣息，Wanda拂去餘光，抬起頭。

〈謝謝妳，Maximoff。〉Stephen快速寫下謝意，遲疑了幾秒後隨即再補上了一句。〈沒事的，接下來我自行處理就行了。〉讓一個小女孩為自己擔心可也不太好，儘管對方擁有強大的力量。

「希望我真的幫上忙，博士。」女孩神色乍現一絲苦惱，澄澈如水的眼眸露出深沉的眼神，但Wanda最終仍是露出溫和的笑容。

男人以點頭作為理解，手中劃上幾個動作，已然成形的金黃光圈乍現在三人面前。

「下回可別哭著回來找人幫忙。」Loki嗤之以鼻。

這話自然是落入了Stephen的耳中，不過這沒什麼好生氣的，他可不會跟這位惡作劇之神計較半分。他還是有度量的。

當然另外一點就如同這位黑髮男子所述，他確實是還未找到任何解決的方案。

「下回可別哭著回來找人幫忙。」

「什……？啊啊啊？！！」

語罷，Stephen走向通道，當他彈了一道響指，身後傳來一陣阿斯嘉神祇的咒罵，與那愈發消失的尖叫後，隨即寂然無聲。

這幾天來，難得的愉悅心情湧上心頭。

耳根子總算是清靜多了。

\-------

Stephen本就不打算告訴Peter那孩子這件事，連這念頭也是一丁點都沒有產生過。

或許只是他不願守在至聖所，等著男孩為他過度擔憂卻連點忙都幫不上的神色。或許他只是不想解釋罷了，所以他躲在燒上幾縷蒸騰芬芳的小房，尋求無上知識的一點協助，卻連一聲道別也不給就消失無蹤一個星期。不過他知道Peter會理解的，至少在王被煩得隨時可能將那孩子定為「至聖所拒絕往來戶」的狀態下，他還是會願意給點愛理不理的回應，畢竟照護至聖所可不單是屬於至尊法師的工作範圍。

涼意自窗櫺流竄進了雲霧已是消散的房中，枯葉落在窗上的雕花，但比起二月的紐約仍舊是溫暖了多。Stephen挑起在火爐旁將自身烘得暖呼呼的斗篷，隨即得來對方愉悅包裹住身軀的反應。即使是法器，也寧可處在適宜的溫度下。儘管Stephen從來就不怕冷，只是他還是沉著一顆心，果然還是少了點什麼。

他張著嘴，扯緊聲帶那近乎嘔出肺臟的力量，喉頭上下滾動著試圖發出一點嗓音，一點也好。但嗓子徒有嘶啞氣音，他聽不見屬於自己的聲響，自然連點回音也不存。一個人的寂靜。

盯著斗篷正歪著立領似的困惑姿態，這是他第一次這麼希望赭紅布料能聒噪些。

隨即，擱在一旁的手機響起了歡愉的電子樂曲，他低下頭。

那是Peter先前要求設定的曲子，而Stephen曾覺得那音樂吵雜快將他的頭殼炸裂開來，但此刻卻有些懷念了。他不大使用這些電子產品也不過這幾年擔當法師的日子，而在聯絡之前他也多是選擇直接現身，但畢竟他還生活在21世紀，所以真要像其他法師說的那樣完全捨棄物質生活果然還是不太可能。

『喂？博士嗎？我是Peter！』熟識的音調瞬即放大了些，不禁令Stephen掏了掏發疼的耳道，『我知道這樣突然打給你好像不太好……最近變好冷喔，你那裡會嗎？那個什麼卡瑪泰姬，對吧？』

Stephen蹙了蹙眉，下意識想解釋，但又立刻闔上嘴。一旦開口了，他就又要迎來投擲而來的問題，所以還是算了吧。

『Stephen？博士？喂？』

「喂。」

『我還以為博士你掛斷了呢……你不會想問我要幹嘛嗎？』

他闔上眼，昏沉的腦袋有些發暈，全身蜷縮在斗篷內，「要幹嘛嗎？」

『我……我知道你在忙，但我就是……有點想聽聽你的聲音而已。』男孩頓了一會兒，除卻對方的話語，細微的嘈雜與尖叫聲自耳邊傳入。

「想聽聽你的聲音而已？」帶著疑問口吻的低語，匿在願望下的期待誰聽不出來。

『我、呃，其實我……那、那你會想我嗎？』

「那你會想我嗎。」他喃喃咀嚼著問句，殊不知脫口卻如此肯定。

匡噹一聲巨響，某個金屬物自高處掉落至地面，風聲在耳邊呼嘯。

『……我、我當然很想念你呀！每次冬天的時候，博士你的手不是就會痛嗎？你要注意保暖，我……嗷！嘿別動！！！』Peter囁嚅開口，即使隔著半個地球的一道螢幕，Stephen都能猜見對方戴著面罩底下的圓潤臉頰漲紅得如同通紅的蘋果，『等我幾秒鐘。』

Peter真該改改這樣一心兩用的壞習慣，別仗著蛛絲可以捆住這群罪犯就如此鬆懈。

Stephen又嘆了一口氣，輕觸著消瘦而分明的指節。被他這麼一說，還真有些疼了。

『博士你今天有點怪，怎麼都不太說話？還是你覺得我太吵了？』

「太吵了。」

『欸？！可是我很認真在回答你的問題欸！』

燒得火紅的木炭劈哩啪啦，橙紅火光微微飄散暖意，僅有脈動伴著Peter斷斷續續述說毫不起眼的小事。他本來就是負責傾聽的那位，所以Stephen就沒有說話了。

「傻了？」

『才不是，明明是博士你比較遲鈍吧……』嘟噥一聲。

「你比較遲鈍。」笑語溢出，究竟是誰到現在都還沒發現異狀？

他永遠都不懂Peter為何總是有張話匣子開了就關不起的嘴，說來也奇怪，少了卻還是有些不對勁。

『博士你要快回來，我等你！』

「……我等你。」

所以，他現在又一個人了。

男人起了身，將煩悶全由嘆息洗淨。

指尖劃過圓弧，書本成了傾巢而出的鳥兒，自書櫃巢穴撲翅向前，Stephen任由書頁如翼緩緩撲動，雖說翻閱似是快了些，但那也無妨。

他可還捧著男孩的諾言呢。

Fin.


End file.
